Ryuya
by WolfWing
Summary: As a teenager, Keitaro was washed ashore a mysterious island when the ship his family was on sank. Now, five years later, he's returning home to the last bit of family he has left. Helping people, fighting demons, and trying to get into Tokyo University - maybe he should have stayed on that island for nothing is more chaotic than being the only guy in a dorm full of girls.
1. Castaway

**Love Hina is a property of Ken Akamatsu. The Green Arrow is a property of DC. Anything that doesn't belong to them or anyone else (however rare that would be) is public domain.**

Keitaro Urashima clutched tightly to the prow of the lifeboat, his head resting on the gunwales and his body slumped across the bottom, as it drifted with the ocean currents. He was feverish with thirst and the sun oppressed with the weight of its heavy light. He was the only occupant of the inflatable raft. As far as he knew, no one else surfaced when the ship he and his family were on went down. He grieved all night and the morning after, feeling lost with the knowledge that he would never again see his mother, his father, or his little sister. Orphaned and adrift, slowly dying from a lack of supplies, Keitaro was not sure who was the lucky one. He became delirious, drifting in and out of consciousness and lucidity. At one point, he thought his lifeboat was surrounded by thick, steaming mud. The boat bobbed and drifted, flowing within a current of oceanic earth. There was a fog, and bleary eyed he thought he saw fantastic shapes plying the sea of mud that stretched to all horizons. He thought he could see a distant pyramid like temple, when the fog broke for only moments, with a statue of what might have been a frog or a squid gracing the top like some sort of maritime Buddha.

When he next came too, his fever had broken. The air had cooled and darkened from an approaching storm, which had helped greatly combat his overexposure to the sun. A soft rain began, and he greedily let it fall and run into his mouth. The cold, fresh water tasting like a blessing. So caught up was he, on the succoring water, that he failed to notice the ocean turning rough as the bulk of the storm swept in. The waves grew more violent, and the fifteen year old clung onto whatever handholds he could find hoping his frail and weak body wouldn't be washed out and under the sea. His body grew cold and numb from the freezing water and exertion, and just when he thought he might not make it, his raft came to a violent stop throwing him to skitter across a beach. His head impacted a rock and he knew no more as the storm raged on around him.

* * *

**FIVE YEARS LATER**

* * *

Granny Hina fixed her head scarf in the mirror. While her clothes were a bit old fashioned, they were also comfortable. Someone clearing their throat from the doorway got her attention.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Haruka frowned in concern.

Granny nodded. "I am sure." After making sure nothing was out of place, she approached the young woman. "I'll know if it's an impostor or not, don't you worry."

Haruka nodded grimly. "I think you want, too much, for him to be real. Our family sunk that day – no survivors. I think it's just someone after your inn."

Hina tsked. "Relax. Who would want this old place?" Granny giggled. "Come, walk me to the door. The cab should be here shortly."

Haruka escorted the elderly land owner through the halls of the old inn, now turned all girls dormitory. "Have you explained to the girls, yet?"

Granny shook her head. "Not yet. Not until I am sure. I imagine by the time I return, they'll already know something. The news have caught wind and I am sure there will soon be rumors floating around."

Haruka sighed. It was only the night before that a government official had called to explain that a fishing vessel had rescued a cast-away from a deserted island, and that the man had given the name Keitaro Urashima and mentioned the Hinata Su. The boat was to make dock soon, and Granny was politely requested to help identify the rescued man as part of an investigation. Reporters would be breaking news not long after the boat's arrival, as the sailors were bound to talk. She wasn't sure how the girls would take the news, but if he did turn out to be long lost family there was no other place he could go.

Her heart tightened, too many bad memories awakening from the recent turn of events. Haruka already knew her night would entail sake, a hot soak, and maybe even a phone call to Seta. "I'll watch the girls ... but you'll call if it's really him, right?" she pleaded.

Granny Hina patted her on the arm. "I believe they'll want to quarantine him and examine him to make sure he's not bringing in any diseases. When he's ready for visitors, I'll call."

Exiting, they stepped into a bright and sunny day. The sky was blue, birds were chirping, and it otherwise could have been just another day. Haruka walked with the family matriarch as they carefully descended the stairs to the tea house. "How long do you think you'll be away?"

Hina shrugged. "He'll be examined by doctors and psychologists. I'll have to go through all the bother of revoking his death certificate. It'll probably be days with my lawyer alone, and then the courts. He's likely malnourished and needs to stay in the hospital until they are certain he's fit to leave. I don't want to leave him alone. So weeks. Hopefully only two or three weeks."

"You speaking like it must be him." Haruka wiped a tear from her eyes.

Hina looked softly upon the young Urashima. "Why would someone else, trapped on an island, choose to pretend to be Keitaro-kun. I imagine they'll check his blood type, fingerprints, and things like that. An imposter won't get far."

Haruka looked away. "Even if it is him, it won't still be him. What if he's insane?"

"Keitaro?" Hina hummed in thought. "Keitaro has always been resilient. But if so, we'll get him whatever help he needs." She rubbed her hand along Haruka's upper arm. "It'll be alright, you'll see."

"I guess," Haruka did not sound convinced. "Do you want to wait in the tea shop?"

Hina shook her head. "No. I'll wait out here. I'll send the driver in for my suitcases."

Haruka nodded. They had finally arrived at the tea house's front door. "You be careful."

Hina giggled. "This isn't my first time traveling, you know. I'll be fine."

* * *

Naru was toweling her hair dry. She was thinking about cram school and getting into Todai to chase after a former tutor she was crushing on. Earlier, not long after the girls returned from school, Haruka had been up briefly to say that Granny was called away suddenly for family reasons. She hadn't said much and needed to return to work at the tea shop. Naru assumed they would get more out of her at dinner.

Walking through the inn towards the kitchen, it was Kitsune's turn for dinner which implied delivery or take-out, Naru wasn't surprised to see her foxy friend engrossed in the TV. Grabbing a juice from the kitchen, she returned to sit with the young woman. "I hope you already ordered dinner, I'm starving."

Kitsune waved her off. "It's on its way." She barely turned away from the set.

Naru frowned, noticing the TV was not tuned to a horse racing broadcast or a steamy soap opera. It was on the news.

_"We have just received a report that the fishing vessel Kotamamaru has picked up a Japanese citizen from an uncharted island."_ The news-anchor was a pretty lady wearing a conservative red outfit. Over her shoulder showed footage from the Tokyo bay, with a dingy fishing trawler in the background and a salty ship captain standing next to a young journalist intern. _"We go now to our reporter on the spot. Rei, what can you tell us?"_

The footage grew to fill the screen. _"I am standing here with the captain of the Kotamamaru. Tell me, Captain-san, how long have you worked the sea?"_

_"Well, Rei-san, I have been fishin' the seas for over twenty years."_

_"And in those twenty years, how many people have you rescued from islands?"_

_"Only the one, in all that time."_

_"And how is it you came to become aware of someone in distress?"_

_"We saw a large bonfire. So we went closer to investigate."_

_"Why did no one see this fire before? Why would, in today's age, any island still be uncharted?"_

_"Well, it is safe to say, with satellites, that there are no real hidden islands left. But many are too small to be worried about, especially if they do not pose a hazard to any main shippin' routes. The area of the sea this island is in, with how the continental shelf is shaped there, is often dangerous. There are also frequent storms. So not many ships go that way."_

_"And so, how is it you went that way, then? Were you guided by providence?"_

_"I suppose you could say that. We were followin' the fish. The weather has been good, recently, and we felt followin' the large school of fish in that direction would be safe. Had it not been for the fish, we would never have seen the signal fire."_

_"What can you tell us about the man you picked up?"_

_"Not much, I am afraid. When we radioed in, the coast guard instructed us to come to Tokyo Bay. Custom agents were waitin' when we pulled in and took the fella into custody. He didn' know what year it was. When I told him, he says he was on that island for five years. I don't know how he managed. He's thin as a twig. We ain' got no medical training, none of my boys or me; just some basic first aid. He seemed healthy, though clumsy."_

_"Do you know his name?"_

The TV snapped off. Kitsune gave an angry cry. "I was watching that!"

"Dinner is here; you owe the delivery boy some money," Haruka snapped. "The rest of us are at the table already."

* * *

Hina Urashima stood with some government agents behind one-way glass as a young man was escorted into a holding area. His hair was long, shaggy and scraggly. His face was scrubby in the way of someone who can't really grow a beard but hasn't shaved in ages. He wore baggy clothes given to him by a sailor, his pants held up by a bit of rope as a belt. On his feet were something like a sandal but made from tree bark and vines. The only thing he carried was a box, a footlocker, like that found on a lifeboat. It's lock and hasp was broken off, it was banged up quite a bit and seemingly worthless, yet the man kept it close to him at all times.

"We'll need to examine your luggage, to make sure you're not trying to smuggle in any contraband," a burly customs agent stated.

A younger agent, blonde and pretty, smiled nervously to the young castaway. "Do you need anything? Water?"

The man scratched at his head in a nervous manner that brought back memories for Granny Hina. "Go ahead," he nodded. The one agent opened the box.

"Where'd you get it?" The young woman asked.

"The box?" He looked up from where the custom agent was pulling out items. "Oh, it was on the life raft. It was locked, and I didn't know anything about it. I guess the captain had the key, but I was the only one on the raft. No water, no food ... and to think there was supplies, flares ... It wasn't until I drifted for ... I don't know how long, that I washed ashore. It was a couple days before I found it, and desperate, broke in. You can't imagine the feeling I felt at finding fresh water and cans of food ... Uh – why do they pack cans but not a can opener?"

The blonde's face fell into a sympathetic visage of horror. "Anyhow," Keitaro continued, "I emptied it pretty quickly, I suppose, of food and water. I've kept it with me ever since. I tell you, there was more than one night I climbed in just to have shelter." He stared off into the distance. "Often, I didn't really have anything to keep in it. But I kept it. Used it to keep fruits or branches in."

The male agent grunted, gesturing to the array of stuff he pulled out. "Coconuts from an island are not allowed in." He rolled three coconuts into a box.

"Oh ... those were just in case I got hungry. You can never keep too much food on hand, you never know when you might eat again."

The young agent patted him on his arm. "Not to worry, you'll be fed whenever you like."

The agent than pointed to some filthy glass and plastic bottles full of water. "And this?"

"Water. There wasn't any fresh water other than what fell as rain. Always best to keep as much as you can on hand. Some of those I saved from the kit stowed on the raft. The others washed up on the beach. Did you know people would write letters and stick them in a bottle? It was like being connected to civilization every time I got to read one of those. But the water is the real treasure, gotta hoard as much as you can."

"You'll have all the water you want, now," the young lady tried to sooth the anxious young man as the other agent dropped them all into a plastic trash bag.

The custom agent grunted. "Not allowed. Might be carrying a tropical disease." He finally pointed to Keitaro's final possession, a crude knife chipped from hard stone. "And this?"

"It's my tool. It cuts, chops, pokes, and skins. I'd be lost without it."

The agent shook his head. "The blade is too long, weapons are not permitted upon entry into the country." He tagged and bagged the knife as well.

Keitaro's face fell. "Oh!" He seemed despondent. "Can I at least keep the box? I've had it the longest. I'm rather attached to it."

The woman shot her partner a stern glare. "I don't see why not."

The other agent merely shrugged. "Just need to fumigate it for insects and you can have it right back."

Keitaro smiled. "Thanks!"

The perky blonde smiled at him. "Well then, do you have anything else to declare?"

"I declare this is the best day in five years!" Keitaro cheered.

The blonde giggled. "That's not what I meant. Do you have any other possessions? Taxable goods? Weapons? Fireworks? Things like that?"

Keitaro gave the girl a hooded glare. "Where do you think I spent the last five years of my life?"

She smiled. "Just had to ask. Please step this way. We have a physician that needs to check you out. I believe the nurses are going to scrub and shave you until your a new man. You better believe it!" She shot him a tumbs-up gesture.

Keitaro blinked and leaned towards the burly agent. "Is she for real?"

* * *

Keitaro Urashima was gazing out a window, studying the night time skyline of Tokyo with rapt awe. In another room down the hall, Hina Urashima was meeting with the doctor and an agent.

"We took the blood samples and dental X-rays you requested," the physician addressed the agent. "And thank you," he turned to Granny Hina, "for providing some of your own blood for DNA fingerprinting. Before we let you in to meet the young man, I have to warn you: He's been through a lot. His body is scarred and shows signs of years of trauma and malnourishment. We have a therapist coming in the morning to meet with him. Even if he is your grandson, he's likely no longer the grandson you remember him being."

Hina waved him off. "If he's family, then he'll get whatever help he needs. I'm not worried about that."

"He might exhibit some strange habits. A tendency to hoard food and water, for example. You'll have to be patient with him."

Hina nodded. "I understand. Can I speak with him now? I am eager to find out if he's my grandson."

The agent nodded, kindly. "Of course. Our labs should soon have results to compare to his records. Blood work, dental, and DNA testing. Meanwhile, there is no harm in getting to know him."

Hina gave her polite goodbyes and a nurse escorted her to Keitaro's room. She knocked politely on the door and entered. "Hello," she called.

Keitaro turned from the window and his face lit up when he saw her. "Granny?!" he shouted as he rose from where he sat. "I've missed you."

Granny looked into the clean and shaved face of the man before her and saw in it the young boy of fifteen she knew last. "Oh, Keitaro! It is you." The two hurried to embrace. Keitaro crying into her shoulders.

"Oh, Granny," he sniffled, "I thought I was all alone in the world."

"Not anymore, Kei-kun. Not anymore."

A polite throat clearing and knock from the door broke their moment. It was the blonde from customs. "Sorry for the intrusion," she bowed. "But I brought Urashima-san's trunk back. She tapped the battered box, sitting on the floor, with her foot.

Keitaro shot her a megawatt smile. "Thanks so much! You can't understand how much it is important to me."

She nodded. "It's my pleasure." She blushed and looked like she wanted to say something. She looked away. "I'll let you two get back to talking. Sorry to interrupt." She gently nudged the chest into the room and then she left them.

"I don't remember girls as being so odd ..." Keitaro mused out loud.

Granny chuckled. "Sit, sit. Tell me what happened."

* * *

Granny and Keitaro boarded a train. He still carried his empty trunk, refusing to leave it unattended. It was two weeks since Keitaro first arrived back in Japan, and the press's interest had only died down a little, so they were travelling incognito as best they could. Forensics tests proved his identity, though Granny already knew in her heart it was him. Legal paperwork was filed, Granny would return to Tokyo again for any court dates. The hospital gave him a clean bill of health, once they nourished him up some.

"You know, I think the trains look the same as I remember," Keitaro commented. He looked sad for a moment. "Whatever happened to the family's bakery?"

Hina patted him gently on his knee. "It was sold. It is now an internet cafè."

Keitaro looked at his grandmother in confusion. "What's that?"

"Better to show you. Some of the money from selling the bakery did go into fixing up the old Inn, but I don't want you to feel like you have nothing left. That your parents' money is gone. We'll get you back on your feet and anything you need will be taken care of. I'll start setting aside what I can. "

Keitaro smiled kindly. "It's not a problem. I honestly didn't expect to have anything anymore. I'm just happy to still have family left."

"Still. It'll take time to get your affairs into order. I'd appreciate it if you would help me out around the inn. Not that you have to, but I think it would be good for you."

"What would I do? The island didn't exactly prepare me to run an inn."

Hina shrugged. "That would be my job. You could clean, do repairs ... do you remember how to bake anything?"

Keitaro shook his head. "After five years? Not the details. But I could learn to bake something, easy enough."

"Don't you worry." Granny smiled at him. "We'll find you something to do."

"What about school?" Keitaro fished around in a bag Granny bought for him and pulled out a water bottle. He stared at it, marveling, before he took a small sip from it.

"If you're thirsty, drink more. There's plenty where that came from," Hina patted his knee again, "as for school. You're old enough you can just go to work. But if you want it, I can arrange for a tutor to come to the Inn and get you caught up."

Keitaro took a bigger swig of water. "Thanks, I'd like that."

The girls looked out of a second story window down to the yard below. Dozens of reporters were camped out, hoping to catch Keitaro on his return to his family property.

"I can't believe this. They're nothing but sharks waiting to be fed," Naru groused.

Kitsune smirked. "They're offering money. You can't say you haven't given thought to being the first to break some news to them."

Motoko grunted. "No amount is worth an invasion of privacy."

"Au!" Shinobu fretted. "How's Granny going to get home through all of this?"

Su shrugged. "She'll probably just come in through one of the secret tunnels."

Naru rolled her eyes. "There aren't any secret tunnels, Su."

"Haruka seems to be at her wits end. I can't imagine this is helping her any." Kitsune took a swig from a bottle of sake. "I wonder what he's like? The castaway-man."

"He has a name," Naru scolded her friend.

Motoko mused. "He must be strong, to have survived so long with nothing."

"Maybe he's a doofus," Su cheered. "Is doofus good to eat?"

"Au! Su!"

Haruka came up behind the gossiping girls. "What are you all doing by that window?"

"We're waiting for Granny to return," Shinobu answered.

Haruka gave her a kind smile. "Well, then. Come on. Granny's back and she wants to introduce you all to someone."

All of the girls gave her strange looks. "But," Naru stuttered, "we didn't see her come in."

"Oh, that," Haruka spun and began to walk away, "she came in through one of the tunnels. Come along."

"Su was right?" Kitsune wondered.

"So he is a doofus," Su cheered.

Naru made a grumpy noise. "Not that, about the tunnels."

The girls, who were right behind Haruka, came down to the dining room where Keitaro was eating leftovers.

"Oh," he groaned in ecstasy, "you don't know how many nights I would just lay awake, dreaming of good, home cooked food like this. It tastes even better than I remember."

Granny smiled. "Yes, Shinobu is a wonderful cook. Her turn in the kitchen is always look forward to."

"My compliments to the chef," Keitaro smacked his lips.

Shinobu shyly stepped forward. "You are welcome, honored sir."

Keitaro looked at her in confusion. "Your chef is a midget?"

The younger girls looked scandalized, but Haruka and Hina tried hiding smirks. "No, Keitaro." Granny gently admonished. "She's just a kid. She's one of my tenants. These are the rest of them."

"You make a tenant cook?" Keitaro asked in shocked, almost betrayed, tones.

"I'm not as young as I used to be," Granny hedged. Though everyone knew she was still a very capable woman. She left unsaid that Shinobu needed to feel useful.

"Well, good thing I am here then," Keitaro thumped his chest. "I can cook. I just need a fire, some coconuts washed in from the ocean, and tree bark."

Everyone looked at him in horror.

"Just kidding." He smiled.

"Perhaps young Shinobu can show you how to cook so you can help in the kitchen, then," Hina agreed. She then gestured to the other girls in turn. "This here is Kaolla Su. She is a foreign exchange student. Next to her is Naru Narusegawa, Mitsune Konno, Motoko Aoyama, and you already met Shinobu Maehara."

Keitaro got up and bowed to the girls. "Pleased to meet you. I look forward to meeting your families when they return. I am sorry the circus outside had to ruin your vacation time." Everyone gave him strange looks. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

Haruka shook her head. "They're here on their own."

Granny patted him and ruffled his hair. "Oh, we're no longer an Inn. I reopened the place as an all girls' dorm."

Keitaro looked at his grandmother like she had lost her mind. "And you didn't think to tell me this on the long train ride from Tokyo?"

Motoko bowed respectfully. "It is an honor to make your acquaintance. I hope your return to your ancestral homeland will be an easy one."

"Eh?" Keitaro stared at the girl like she had two heads.

"So," Kitsune strode forwards, moving sinuously. "What was the island like?"

"Kitsune!" Naru jabbed her friend in the ribs with her elbow.

Keitaro blinked. "I thought you said her name was Mitsune."

"We call her Kitsune because she's crafty like a fox." Haruka gave the young woman a glare. "Whatever you do, don't be alone with her."

"Au!" Shinobu blushed. "The food will get cold. Eat up, I can go make more."

Keitaro smiled kindly. "No worries. This is plenty. So what jobs do the rest of you do? Cleaning? Carpentry?"

Granny Hina giggled. "They all take turns in the kitchen and help me with some light chores. Now that you're here, I can start training you to be a handyman."

Keitaro nodded. "Alright. When can I start with the tutor?"

"Tutor?" Naru asked, hopeful that a certain college professor would be hired again.

"I promised my Grandson I'd help him get back into school."

Keitaro smiled and nodded. "I once made a promise to go to Todai and I intend to keep it."

* * *

Granny Hina was helping Keitaro get settled in as the girls took a hot bath to discuss the newcomer.

"He seems a bit odd," Naru mused.

Motoko shrugged. "Five years on a deserted island, he's bound to be a little off."

Kitsune leered. "So long with no company ... no girls ... I wonder what he thinks of living in an all girls' dorm."

Motoko frowned. "Men can't be trusted."

Meanwhile, Keitaro was sitting in his new room, one in an annex behind the main building. "This is nice. Looks new, why aren't you renting it out?"

Granny Hina shrugged. "We did renovate it. Used it for honeymooning couples. However, it became too difficult for me to keep up. But now that you're here, maybe I can get more tenants and the annex would be for staff."

"I'd be happy to help out."

"Good. Tomorrow, let's go shopping."

Keitaro blushed. "Aww. I don't need much."

Hina smiled. "Think of it as making up for all of those years I've missed giving you something."

Haruka was surprised when the girls came trooping up to her as she lounged on the engawa, smoking a cigarette. Naru and Motoko looked upset, Kitsune looked amused, and Shinobu looked worried.

"Haruka, I know he's your relative and all, but is it wise to have a boy living here?" Naru voiced everyone's concern.

Haruka sighed.

"Alone on an island for so long, who knows what he might try," Motoko added.

Staring right at Kitsune, Haruka said, "This is your doing, isn't it?"

Kitsune put on a face of innocence. "Mine? I don't know what you mean. It would be a shame though, if the reporters out there got wind that poor, lonely Keitaro snapped and ravished one of the defenseless girls here."

Kitsune didn't even see Haruka's arm move, but she suddenly felt the impact of a heavy fan against her head. While she was trying to blink away the stars, the fan was at her throat, lifting her chin. Haruka's voice was deadly calm, and just plain deadly. "You're only getting this one warning, so unless you want to see the insides of a jail cell I suggest you don't include Keitaro in any of your schemes."

"Hey," Kitsune yelped indignantly. "I pay rent, I have rights."

"You barely pay your rent, you're past due, and if you going to push this issue remember this. He's family. You're not. I have no qualms with kicking you all out of here if it means giving Keitaro a safe place to live." Kitsune wilted under Haruka's glare. "And if the reporters are fed anything untrue ... I promise you no one will be able to pin anything on us as your body will never be discovered." Kitsune gulped.

The girls backed up a step. Motoko cleared her throat, "But still ... ah ... which room is he going to be in, exactly?"

"You needn't worry. Granny is putting Keitaro in the annex. But if it makes you all feel better. We can move him into the inn and the rest of you out into the annex."

The girls blanched. Naru spoke for them all. "No, that's alright. Being locked out at night will be enough."

Haruka crossed her arms. "Next time, get to know a person before jumping to conclusions. And try ignoring Kitsune from now on. I predict her stay here won't be for much longer and you wouldn't want to be kicked out along with her."

"Hey," Kitsune cried, but any further protests died at the sight of Haruka's angry face. "I'll behave," she said in a small voice.

"See that you do," Granny Hina said from behind the group, startling the tenants. They jumped and whirled around, unaware she was behind them. "I got Keitaro situated. Which was pretty easy as he only has the one box with a couple changes of clothes I bought him in Tokyo. We'll probably be gone all of tomorrow. He'll need a lot of things."

"Shopping?" Kitsune perked up. "You know, for a small cut, I could help ..." she trailed off at the stern looks she got from everyone else.

Granny smiled, tightly but not kindly. "That's alright. I want to spend some time with my family. I only bring it up to warn you that myself and Haruka will be gone all of tomorrow and you will be on your own for most of the day."

Back in his room, Keitaro was unaware of what was occurring at the inn. He was kneeling in seiza before his trunk. He lifted the lid, the insides were empty. Just bare wood, worn and faded. He whispered a word that wasn't in Japanese and touched his palm to the center of the bottom. Strange markings began to glow along the inside bottom, spreading out from his hand, until the edges glowed as well. As Keitaro lifted his hand, the bottom swung upwards, revealing a ladder and a deep space. Climbing into the box, Keitaro descended the ladder. The insides was a store room, shelves covered in supplies. The far wall held an open closet. In it was a green, hooded cape and leather armor as well as a bow, all hung on pegs. Boots stood on the floor in the closet. Baskets full of arrows occupied each of the two far corners of the room, flanking the closet. Keitaro took down the Japanese style bow, it was a stark white with some sort of lizard skin wrapping covering the grip. He lovingly stroked the limbs of the bow.

"Soon. I'll fulfill my purpose here. To help the weak and stop the oncoming tide of demons." He hung the bow back up. Walking to a nearby cabinet, against a side wall, he opened it. It was full of pigeon-holes, each bearing a scroll. He counted them, and then opened one to make sure it was alright. He then walked among the shelves, checking each item quickly. "Looks like they survived the trip and fumigation without any trouble."

With one last look around the room, he ascended the ladder. It was time to change into the pajamas his grandmother bought him in Tokyo and get some sleep.

**Author's note: I usually prefer these in the profile, leaving the chapters for just the story. But a quick word here as I know not all would think to look in my profile. (If I need to say anything further, I'll use the profile or forum for that)**

**It's only loosely inspired by the Green Arrow, and none of the other DC characters will be in existence. To further make it a manga style, as Motoko comes from a martial art and demon hunting clan, Keitaro will use his martial arts (archery, primarily) against demons as well (and normal human bad guys). So no supervillains, but supernatural villains. No pairing in mind yet; he will get along well with everyone (As well as one can). Motoko on the basis of martial arts. Shinobu on the basis of working for the inn. Naru on the basis of studying to get into Todai. Su on the basis of being Su. And even Kitsune.**


	2. The New Custodian

**Love Hina is a property of Ken Akamatsu. The Green Arrow is a property of DC. Anything that doesn't belong to them or anyone else (however rare that would be) is public domain.**

Keitaro tossed and turned. No matter how much he had missed sleeping on a futon, he just was no longer used to it's softness. With a groan, he got up onto his feet. He stumbled out of the annex, sleepiness making his limbs heavy. He stared longingly at the Hinata Sou, until a sensation lightly brushed across his mind. Tearing his eyes away, he searched the darkness, but he no longer felt anything nor could detect anything. Warily, he crossed the property to the tree line and laid himself down by the trunk of a stout pine. Stripping off his top, he balled it up to use as a pillow. It eased him to be able to feel the Earth, and be connected to it, and as he slipped into sleep he still remained vigilant – just like back on the island.

* * *

Motoko rose early, as she did every morning, while everyone else slept still. She made her way to the roof to train. While standing at the railing to admire the sunrise, she noticed something out of the ordinary. Something, a kind of bundle, under a tree. She hopped off the roof, easily landing lightly on her feet. A quick stride carried her across the grounds. She held her boken at the ready. However, before she could get closer than ten meters, the bundle suddenly rolled and in a blink of an eye the castaway was in a defensive stance. She could feel raw power emitting from the man, but she was more shocked by the patchwork of scars that covered his torso.

Taken aback, she stuttered. "Wh- what are you doing out here?" While she might have worried that the man might try to sneak into the girls' dorm, she hadn't expected him to spend the night outside. Suspicious though, she closed the distance between them.

Keitaro realized that the other person was a tenant, though he couldn't recall her name. Seeing no immediate danger, he relaxed, somewhat. "Good morning," he politely recited as he bowed. Then he turned to get his top to shrug on.

Motoko gasped.

"Something wrong?" he asked. She moved closer still and laid her hand along a set of scars on his back shoulder. "Oh, those. No need to worry about those."

Motoko shivered and took an involuntary step back. "Kappa," she exclaimed softly.

Keitaro frowned. "What did you say?"

"Kappa," Motoko said in a stronger voice. "The only thing that leaves a mark like that."

Keitaro nodded. "You are familiar then, with demons?"

"My family, we run a school devoted to demon hunting."

"Oh?" Keitaro bit his lip in thought. "I did not know any such schools existed in Hinata Springs."

"I'm not from here," Motoko shook her head. "The family dojo is in Kyoto."

A strange light filled Keitaro's eyes. "Shinmeiryu?"

Motoko, surprised, opened her eyes wide. "You have heard of us?"

"Yes, on the island. I don't know much, just the name and the fear it brought to demons."

"But ... I thought you were alone on that island."

Keitaro grinned sheepishly as he played with his hair. "All I ever said was that I was the only human being on the island. And that is true."

"Oh?" Then realization hit Motoko. "Oh!" Her face fell and sympathy filled her eyes. "It was demon infested." She didn't ask, she didn't need to.

"Yeah."

"Did you ... know how to fight, then? I know Granny Hina mentioned once or twice a family style."

Keitaro shook his head. "I never really took a shine to learning the family style. I didn't know anything when I awoke on that island. I had to learn it all there."

Motoko blushed and looked away. She didn't want to pry into something that sounded potentially painful. "I train every morning. You are welcome to join me if you wish."

"I would like that. I am afraid coming home, I would go soft." A sudden sensation, weak and fleeting, brushed his awareness again. He spun to look deeper into the trees.

"You felt it too?" Motoko asked.

"Yeah. But it's gone now."

She nodded her agreement. Turning, she called over her shoulders. "Come, let us meditate and train."

* * *

"Looks like I'll have to show you the basics of kenjutsu sword-forms," Motoko pondered out loud.

Keitaro grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. There wasn't any swords on the island."

"No, no. That is fine. Your hand-to-hand is excellent."

"I am also decent with a bo."

Motoko nodded. "To be expected. Plenty of branches to use." She shook herself from deep thought. "It is time I went to clean up and prepare for the day." She turned, with a nod, and left.

Keitaro grimaced. There was no bathing facility in the annex. A strange oversight, though he figured those guests would be expected to partake of the hot springs as well. Perhaps he could get himself a small tub of some sort to clean with. If not, well ... it wasn't like baths were all that common on the island.

With nothing more to do, he descended to find the kitchens. He was hungry and it felt strange having such an abundance of food at hand.

He bumped into his grandmother, who was preparing breakfast. "Keitaro, how did you sleep?" She gave him such a knowing look that he wondered if she knew he spent his night outdoors.

"Still getting used to being here. Much like the hospital in Tokyo ..." Hina knew what he meant, for he often slept on the floor by the hospital bed. Usually depressed that the windows wouldn't open to let in a breeze. It would rile the nurses up, but they didn't give him too hard a time. Often, they would look at him with sad, pitying gazes.

"Sit down, have something to eat."

Keitaro grinned like a loon at the mention of food. "Yes, please!"

Granny served him, but her nose wrinkled when she got near. "Once the girls all go to school, it's straight into the showers with you."

Keitaro nodded, amused. "I would enjoy a hot bath. Before Tokyo, I spent a long time cleaning in cold rivers."

"What's this? Letting a man into our baths?" Kitsune smirked as she entered the room. "Here I thought it was girls only."

* * *

Naru got ready for her day. Her thoughts, lately, centering on a former tutor. News that Keitaro was hoping to be tutored made her think of Seta again. "I wonder," she murmured to herself. "Who they'll get for him. He's probably at Shinobu's level. So much to catch up on."

She got dressed for cram school. Where as just about most girls put a lot of effort into looking their best, Naru puts a lot of effort into looking undesirable. Ever since she vowed to chase after Seta by getting into Tokyo University where he taught archaeology, she became less interested in dating boys her own age.

Ready for her day, she then went to get herself some breakfast. Walking into the dining area was a bit strange, as the owner's nephew was already up and animatedly eating his food. Kitsune was already up, surprisingly, and she seemed a little red in the face. Motoko was already up, as usual, and eating stoically and sedately, slowly lifting rice into her mouth. Naru could hear Granny bustling in the kitchen.

Keitaro looked up and noticed her presence. He stood, gentlemanly, and bowed. "It is a pleasure to meet you, ma'am. I am Keitaro Urashima, the new handyman."

"I know, doofus," she snapped. "We met yesterday." Kitsune giggled and Motoko paused in her eating to watch the proceedings.

Keitaro's face twisted in confusion. "We did? I am sorry, but I do not recall you."

Kitsune fell out of her chair laughing at the look on Naru's face. "Priceless." Naru glared at her best friend. "You do know, in those coke bottle glasses and that awful get-up, he doesn't recognize you, Naru."

"Naru Narusegawa?" Keitaro perked up. "It is you! Why the disguise?"

"It's not a disguise," Naru grumbled grouchily. "I'm just focused on my studies is all."

"I'll take your word for it. I am out of touch when it comes to modern fashions." Keitaro then sat again to continue his breakfast.

As Naru was filling her plate, Keitaro turned to Motoko. "Do you have a special outfit you go to school in too? I'm afraid it'll get confusing quickly if everyone wore disguises."

"It's not a disguise!" Naru snapped.

Motoko stifled a smile, not wanting to hurt her friend's feelings. "No disguises for me. I actually own a stick to beat the boys off with." She tapped her boken that sat by her side. Kitsune snickered, her dirty mind giving a perverted spin on Motoko's words.

Naru scowled but said nothing.

Keitaro smiled. "Maybe we should get her one, too? I mean, a stick doesn't look like much, but you would be surprised how many uses for them you can think of when it's the only thing you have in abundance, besides rocks, sand, and vines."

Motoko's lip twitched as Kitsune exploded in laughter.

* * *

Keitaro got into the cab with his remaining family: his cousin who was adopted as his aunt, Haruka, and his grandmother, Hina. They were heading out to buy him more supplies. There was much he missed while cast away upon that island. Keitaro was hoping he could get himself a small, portable ofuro with a pump and heater to set up in the annex. He had missed being able to soak in some heat to relax his body while stranded on the island. He was also hoping to get a refrigerator, freezer, and even a water fountain for the annex. He was thrilled with the idea of having clean food and water always at hand. In fact, he was carrying a small bag, within which were a couple bottles of water and some fresh fruit.

"If I'm not careful, I'll gain a hundred pounds," he thought out loud as he rubbed his belly.

Haruka snorted. "Thinking of food already? You had breakfast an hour ago."

Keitaro smiled. "I'm just getting spoiled by modern living, it seems. I had to adjust to living with nothing, now I have to adjust to living with everything."

Haruka shook her head, but smiled all the same.

Shopping became an overwhelming blur of stores and boredom to Keitaro, as the novelty quickly wore off. Some stores he enjoyed more, others less. And clothing was a bit of disaster. He didn't really know what looked good, leaning towards basic and bland. Haruka and Hina both pushed for more colorful and hip looks. Keitaro doubted either knew what was hip, but they kept telling the store workers to bring out clothing popular with the young crowd.

"You'll want to look nice when you go out nights, to meet people." Hina gently patted his hand.

Keitaro grimaced. "I don't really want to go out, I wouldn't know what I was suppose to do."

"You gotta make friends, Keitaro. You can't stay shut in." Haruka crossed her arms and scowled at him.

On the other hand, Keitaro was entirely engrossed in a tea store they came upon. The thought of being able to make hot tea anytime he wanted some was like a siren's song. And he would stop at any hot food vendor or fruit cart they passed, just to stand there and smell.

"Are you hungry, Keitaro? We could buy some dango if you like?" Hina fished in her purse for some cash,

Keitaro shook his head. Feeling he was asking for too much when he knew there was food back in the inn. "I just want the smells. After so long, it's once again so new and so rich. I could just spend the day following my nose over half of Hinata Springs."

Hina chuckled. "Don't get too distracted. There is still much more you'll need to get so you can settle in."

"Aw," Keitaro exclaimed as he scratched his head sheepishly. "I don't really need much. Well, handyman tools, I suppose. Otherwise, it's always best to travel light." A memory sparked, and Keitaro found himself saying, "To be quick on thy feet, first eschew all that anchors you in place. Material wealth for the sake of such is but a burden."

Haruka snorted. "Something you came up with on the island? You're not on that island now, don't worry about it."

Keitaro never knew shopping could be so tiring and draining. But once it was done, he felt a giddiness, an excitement. As much as insisted he didn't need much, he was looking forward to using most of the purchases. More so, he was touched by how much Hina and Haruka wanted him to not just feel at home, but to make Hinata into his home. And spending an entire day with his last relatives, he felt like a family again after having felt alone for so long.

* * *

As evening descended and twilight reigned, Keitaro finally got to be alone in the annex. He took out his box, not letting his Grandmother throw it out earlier. "I may have to ward the box," he muttered to himself, "to make sure she doesn't get rid of it when I am not around." Opening the box, he opened the magical false bottom and climbed down.

He loving caressed his green ranger armor. "Tonight, I make my debut. My time on that island will be made to mean something." He then proceeded to change into an all green outfit, complete with domino mask. A quiver of arrows was slung over his shoulder and the bow over the other. The bow was his most prized possession, as he had made it personally. He made the arrows too, but they were meant to be disposable; as he uses them up, he makes more.

Climbing out of his box, he resealed it and stole out his bedroom window into the night.

* * *

A tricked out car tore down the street, police cars racing after it with their lights and sirens blaring. Inside the street-racer, two hoods were laughing as the passenger counted money out from a bag. "Look at this take? Didn't I tell ya that ATM was plum pickin's?"

"Ha! Ya, you did. Oh man, think of all the snort we could buy with that?"

"And hookers! We're gonna party tonight like never before." The two fist-bumped.

Suddenly, a loud blow out was heard as the car swerved hard to the right. The driver tried to correct, but managed to roll the car instead. When it finally slid and skidded to a stop, it was evident that an arrow took out a front tire. The cop cars screeched to a halt while the two hoods were still trying to crawl out the windows. They didn't put up much of a fight.

* * *

Later that night, and across town, a cat burglar was silently scaling a high-rise office building. Expensive, high tech suction-cups were attached to his knees and forearms. He came to a stop and began to use the glass cutters he carried in his left hand when an arrow pierced the Plexiglas safety window near his head. The arrow hissed as greenish gas escaped and the thief lapsed into sleep. When he awoke, he was tied to a lamppost and some cops were looking down at him in confusion.

* * *

With trepidation, Ayeka opened the box she received in the mail from her elderly, and sometimes senile, grandmother. Inside was an old oil lantern, Ayeka breathed a sigh of relief. The last time she got such a package, it held her grandmother's dead cat. The box had a strong smell of kerosene. She shook the lamp and could hear a bit of oil sloshing around on the inside.

She sighed and rubbed her face. The box she brought out side to dry out before she got rid of it. The lamp she put on her table and stared at it. It wasn't in the best of shapes, nor did it possess any sort of retro-chic appeal. It was just a battered old lantern. One she knew sat unused in her grandmother's attic for years and years.

"Alight, you old bag. I'll use it once and get rid of it. Sheesh, sending me your garbage."

Ayeka found a matchbox, struck one, and lit the lamp.

Suddenly, she felt an intense chill emanating from the lamp, followed by an unholy shriek. The room seemed to darken instead of lighten. Her breath came quicker as some kind of dark shape – a hand! - reached out from inside the lantern. Reaching for her! Ayeka quickly stepped back but tripped over her own feet. Panicking she scooted away, but the shape kept coming and growing looking more and more like a disfigured old man.

"AHHHHH!" She screamed in fright.

The shape loomed over her, it laughed thinly in a high, reedy voice. It stooped and began to reach for her when a blur passed through it's hand, resolving into a quivering arrow stuck deep in her wall.

The shape jerked away from her, and she could her a low chanting. Another arrow pierced where a heart would be and hung in the air, impaled in the shadowy form. The thing screamed and hollered in pain. The arrow turned black as the shape seemed to be suck into it, until it was no more and the arrow fell clattering to the floor.

Ayeka breathed heavily as her heart rate began to calm. She watched as a strange man dressed in strange green leather clothes – something almost Lord of the Rings like but with a hooded cowl – picked up the smoking arrow and snapped it in half over a knee before placing the fragments into a pouch. He looked at her briefly, then fled.

"Wait," She cried as she watched him leap out an open window, one that was not opened before. She scrambled to the window and looked out, but he had disappeared. "Who are you?" she softly asked the wind. Shaking her head, willing herself to believe it was all a dream, she turned and her eyes fell on an arrow in her wall.

* * *

Keitaro woke with the sunrise, stretching his arms. After returning from patrol, he had been tired and ready to sleep. Last night, he had stayed indoors instead, but had opted for the hardwood floor over the soft futon that was purchased on the recent shopping trip. He also had left a window open to let in the scents from outside. He took stock for a moment, but the flashes of sensations he felt the morning before was absent that morning. He had investigated around the Hinata-Sou, the night before, on his way out to the city, but had found no signs of demon presence near the old inn.

Quickly changing into exercise clothes, he rushed to meet Motoko up on the Inn's roof. He was eager to get his day started, for his grandmother had promised that he would be meeting his tutor later in the afternoon. Also, a lot of the stores deliveries would be arriving later in the day, and he was looking forward to his new fridge, ofuro, and television. Not to mention the exercise gear, kerosene space heater, and all the other novelties his grandmother allowed him to get.

He was a little let down to find the door to the inn locked, but after knocking and waiting, Motoko had let him in. "Good morning, Aoyama-san." He bowed deeply and politely. "Or would you prefer sensei?"

Motoko blushed and looked away. She wasn't spoken to so respectfully since leaving her family dojo in Kyoto, and wasn't expecting it from Keitaro. She gathered herself, once more, into the stern and stoic sword-mistress she aspired to be. "You may call me sensei while we practice, but you may call me Aoyama-san otherwise. I am pleased to see your years on the island has not dulled your sense of politeness."

Keitaro bowed again in acknowledgment. Silently, he followed her up to the roof where they began.

Keitaro was starting to feel tired, but not winded, when their exercise was interrupted. "Aww," Shinobu blushed at seeing Keitaro's shirtless form. Motoko, suddenly self-conscious, threw his shirt at him. Keitaro stared at it in confusion, so used to being in little clothing on the island that he wasn't sure what he was doing wrong. "I just wanted to let you know breakfast is ready," she stuttered.

Keitaro beamed a thousand-watt smile. The mention of food still made him happy. "This is so great. On the island, every meal began with a hunt – and I didn't always catch something."

The girls smiled softly at him. "I don't know if I could kill something," Shinobu murmured.

Keitaro nodded. "I couldn't – not at first. If you get hungry enough ... Not that my cooking skills were any good at first. But necessity is a stern task master. Come on, lets go eat." Keitaro draped his shirt over his shoulder.

Motoko face palmed. "You might want to put your shirt on. This is an all-girls dorm."

"Huh? Oh ... I hadn't realized it was a problem. Thanks!"

* * *

Later that afternoon, Naru came upon Kitsune and Shinobu staring out a window. "What's up?" she asked.

"Shhh," Kitsune hushed her.

Peering out, Naru could see the new handyman was doing one handed push-ups while balancing upside down on a rock out in the garden. Muscles rippled as he slowly lowered and lifted his body, legs pointing straight up. "How many has he done, so far?"

"Shhh," Shinobu brusquely hushed her.

"Why won't anyone talk to me?" she snapped.

Outside, Keitaro quickly flipped himself onto his feet, glanced towards the window and quickly walked away.

"That's why," an irate Kitsune answered as she pointed at Keitaro's retreating back.

"Awww, oh pooh!" Shinobu swore, surprising Naru.

Kitsune rolled her eyes. "Ever since Motoko told him it would be improper to be seen without a shirt on, he trains out of sight."

Shinobu scowled. "Why does she get to see his sexy muscles and not the rest of us?"

Naru blinked and looked down at the little girl acting more bold than she was used to. "Are you feeling alright, Shinobu?"

"Auu," she blushed. "it's nothing."

Naru shot Kitsune a dirty look. "I think she's been spending too much time with you."

"What?" Kitsune shrugged. "It's not my fault she's got a schoolgirl crush on the new handyman."

* * *

After breakfast, and after the tenants had left for school, Keitaro met with his tutor.

"Good morning, you must be Urashima-san? I am Naomi Watanabe, a business and finance student at Todai. Your grandmother hired me to get you caught up on all those years you lost. So you better pay attention so her money does not go to waste."

Keitaro bowed. "Watanabe-san. It is a pleasure to meet you. Please take this humble self and perform the near miracle of getting me into Todai ... someday."

"So polite ... what a pleasant change. If I may; why is it important that you go to Todai, specifically, and to school at all? It'll be much work and your time could perhaps be better invested elsewhere."

"Ah ... you see ... don't laugh." Keitaro then sighed and hung his head. "It's kind of silly, but a long time ago, when I was – oh, I think about five – I had a best friend. My first. My only. She had to go away, but before she did, we promised that we would meet again at Todai. Now, I know there is no chance she even remembers the promise, that we would meet, and so on. I mean, I can't even remember what she looked like at five, how would I know who she was now? But ... a promise is a promise, and I refuse to give up on it. If I did, what kind of person does that make me?"

Naomi nodded. Then sighed. "I wasn't expecting that response. Alright, that is probably the best reason you could have said. At least now, I know you'll be dedicated and devoted and my time won't be wasted. Let's start ... well, actually, let's start with a series of tests. We need to determine what you know and where to start."

Keitaro bowed, his face a mask of perfect seriousness. "Yes, sensei."

* * *

Keitaro was busy organizing all the new purchases that had arrived earlier in the day. His box was safely hidden at the moment, but he was planning on creating a false bottom in the ofuro to hide it in.

"Heh," he giggled. "My tub is going to hide a box that hides a room. If I can just hide the ofuro in a room, I'd have gone full circle." Well, he was thinking of making the room next to his be to one to house the tub and washing supplies. "A washroom only I can find, hmm... ?"

There was a knock on his door. Keitaro paused, deciding it was likely his grandmother. "Come on in," he called.

The door slid to reveal his grandmother and that she was accompanied by Shinobu, who was bearing a platter of sliced fruits.

"I ... I thought you might like a snack." The little girl blushed.

Keitaro smiled. "Awesome! Come in, come in. This gives me a reason to try out some of my new stuff." He then rummaged in a cabinet to pull out a hot water kettle, a tea pot, and three cups. "Why don't you sit at the konatsu while I make us some tea?"

Shinobu smiled and nodded her head as she quietly did so. Granny Hina smirked as she too entered the Keitaro's room. "I see you're settling in nicely."

Keitaro nodded. "Thanks. I mean, for everything. Though, honestly, it's all a bit overwhelming. I keep thinking I'm going to wake up and find myself back on that island."

Shinobu shuddered. "Auu. How scary."

Keitaro smiled kindly at the young chef. "It's not so bad once you get used to it."

"Could you ... I mean, would you ..." the shy girl stuttered to a stop as she blushed and looked away.

Keitaro smiled kindly. "You want to know about the island? Well ... what do you want to know?"

"Auuu ... I don't even know where to start. I can't even imagine being lost like that. I think I would just die."

Keitaro nodded, a weariness stole over him as gave Shinobu a gaze that was so heavy that she thought she could actually feel the weight of it. "I came pretty close to dieing quite the few times. Most days, my only concern was just trying to make it one more day." He looked away, deep in thought. "I thought I would 'just die', those first few days, weeks really. But I didn't want to die, so I found a way."

Shinobu nodded. "You must have been so brave!"

Keitaro laughed. The spell of seriousness about him broke. He reached for one of the sliced fruit. "Oh, I don't know if I was the brave type – in fact I know I wasn't. If you just asked anyone that knew me from school, they'd all say the same thing. I wasn't being brave, just stubborn. I'm the kind to refuse to give up."

"Was it dangerous, or was it just hunger and thirst? In fact, where do you even find fresh water when you're surrounded by ocean?"

"Same as any other place, the rain. The island was dotted with many depressions and sink holes that collected rain water, and storms were frequent. I often found myself wishing for rain just so I could get a drink. Even though those storms were ferocious and vicious – like a wild beast. But the danger brought fresh water. There were other dangers: predators, treacherous terrain, poisonous animals, and the like."

"Sounds awful." Shinobu shuddered.

Hina nodded gravely. "I agree. But you're home now. Where you'll be safe."

Keitaro shook his head. "There is always danger. I just traded one set for another. It's just better hidden here, is all."

Hina sighed. "Whatever it might be, you won't have to face it alone."

Keitaro smiled, then as the kettle was whistling, made tea. "That means a lot."

Shinobu had a sudden idea. "Now that you settled in, I should bake a cake and we could all celebrate that you're home and no longer alone."

Keitaro smiled. "Hey can I help? I used to be quite good at making chocolate cake."

"Oh, of course. But it seems odd to have the guest of honor bake his own cake."

Keitaro waved her comment aside. "Not really. I got good because I kept making myself sweets for Valentine's day, so the other kids at school wouldn't know I was a doofus that didn't get any chocolate. My motto is, 'If you want cake, you gotta make it yourself.' It's ironic. I grew up in the family bakery, and the only thing I was ever excellent at was making a Valentine's day cake."

Shinobu blushed, scandalized. But she also got another idea in her head. One she kept to herself. '_I could bake him a cake for Valentine's day. It'll be the first he's ever gotten._'

"Splendid idea, Shinobu. We celebrated you being found and brought home. Now, we can celebrate you settling in." Hina smiled at the young chef. "Plus, I have a sweet tooth. So any reason to eat cake is a good reason."

Keitaro laughed. "How about tomorrow then? After the tutor is done, I could try to remember how to bake a chocolate cake."

* * *

Keitaro chewed on the end of his pencil as he worked out a problem. His tutor had shown him a few math examples then gave him some to work on to see how much he understood. He liked the girl, Naomi's no nonsense firm touch mixed with compassionate understanding made her an excellent tutor and Keitaro felt like progress was being made.

"I think I got it ..." he hemmed as he penciled in an answer.

Naomi smiled. "That's correct too."

"Yay! Go me." Keitaro cheered.

Naomi shook her head. "You still have a lot to catch up on before you can take entrance exams. It might be a few years. You might not pass. But I'll at least make sure you know everything a high school graduate knows."

Keitaro gave her a mega-watt smile. "Thanks! All I can do is try, right?"

"That's right. Oh look at the time, I better get going. I'll see you again in two days, the same time as today. Meanwhile, here's what I want you to study." She handed him a leaf of paper bearing a list of readings and workbook pages divided and organized by subject.

Keitaro took the paper and stood up. "Allow me to see you out." He bowed.

Naomi giggled. "How gallant."

As Naomi was getting up, Shinobu entered the great room. "Au ... I just wanted to tell you it's almost time to make the cake. Hope I'm not interrupting your studies."

Naomi smiled. "We just got done."

Shinobu blushed and looked down. "Will you be staying for the party, sensei-san? There'll be plenty."

"No thanks. I really must get going. Maybe another time."

Shinobu nodded, relaxing a bit.

Naomi smiled at Keitaro. "You're little sister is just too adorable." She then grabbed her bag and turned for the door, with Keitaro following.

Shinobu spluttered, "I'm not ... but I'm not ... but, but ..." to their receding backs.

After a few moments, Keitaro returned. "Let's go make some cake."

Shinobu thought she saw something different in his eyes. "Are you alright, sempai?"

Keitaro nodded. "It's nothing. I was just thinking of my little sister and how much I miss her."

Shinobu nodded and looked away, unsure of what to say. "I looked over the ingredients you bought," she changed the subject, "you didn't forget any."

Keitaro smiled. "Wonderful! Let's see if I'm still any good, eh?"

Kitsune looked up from her writing at the knock on her door. "Come in." The door slid to reveal Naru.

"Hey, there's a party about to begin. You going to join or what?"

Kitsune perked up. "A party? What for?"

Naru chuckled. "Shinobu wanted to celebrate Keitaro getting all settled into his room." She then smirked. "I think she plans on going for his heart through his gut."

Kitsune smirked too. "Too inefficient. There are faster ways to get a man's attention."

Naru scowled. "She's only thirteen, Kitsune."

"Hey, what do you think I was like at thirteen?" Kitsune winked. "As long as there's grass on the field, play ball."

"Kitsune!" Naru exclaimed in shock.

Kitsune rewarded her with a belly-busting laugh. "Oh, you're too easy." Naru grumbled. "Alright, let's go party." Kitsune then opened her stash and grabbed a few bottles of sake. "I'm bringing the drinks."

Naru rolled her eyes. "You're such a role-model."

"Bite me."

Downstairs, Kitsune found everyone else was already present. 'Welcome Home' banners hung from the walls. A table was full of many gourmet dishes, including three large and extravagant chocolate cakes at the very end. Kitsune's eyes opened wide. "What the hell? Shinobu made all this? It looks professionally catered. Just look at those cakes!"

"I only made the entree and sides," Shinobu said with pride. "But sempai made the cakes."

"Sempai?" Naru questioned.

Keitaro cleared his throat, sounding embarrassed, "She means me. She's been calling me that all day."

Naru and Kitsune smirked.

"Wait, you made these cakes?" Naru asked, bewildered. "Weren't you lost on an island in the middle of the pacific for the past five years? Where did you learn to bake a cake?"

Keitaro blushed and looked to his feet.

"His family does run a sweets shop ... I mean, they used to. Sorry Kei-kun, old habit." Haruka gave a warm pat to the head of the man.

"Man, you must have made a killing. Those cakes look better than some of the ones on those cooking shows." Kitsune boggled.

Hina laughed. "Now that we're all here, let's eat. Don't want all this food to go cold."

As they took their chairs, Kitsune draped herself over Keitaro's shoulder. "Hey stud. Got a real treat for you." She winked.

Keitaro stared at her in confusion, then looked to his grandmother.

Kitsune rolled her eyes. "Sake, sheesh." She held a bottle out. "Bet you haven't ever had any yet. Here, let me poor you a glass."

Keitaro shook his head. "No thanks. I don't fancy hard drinks. I like to keep my wits about me."

"Just a little sip? Just a taste. What do you say?"

"He said, 'no,' Kitsune." Haruka growled. "Just let him be."

Kitsune frowned and straightened out. "Very well," she retorted as she went to her seat, "just trying to be nice, sheesh."

Everyone helped themselves and soon muttered sounds appreciative of the taste and food rose from everyone.

"This is really wonderful, Maehara-san. And I'm not just saying that because it's the first time in years I've had such wonderful food."

Shinobu blushed. "It's nothing."

Motoko shook her head. "No, it isn't 'nothing'. It's truly something special. You really put your best foot forward on this. Kitsune's right, you could cater professionally."

"Here here, three cheers for the chef," Kitsune cried. The others cheered along with her.

Su cheered, "Shinomu, you gonna cook for me for the rest of my life." Everyone laughed.

Haruka turned to her cousin. "Keitaro, how are your studies going?"

Keitaro nodded. "I've only just begun, but I think they are going well. Oh, I have much ground to cover, but the tutoring will help with that. Thank you for finding her."

Haruka smiled. "That's great to hear."

Keitaro was too polite to mention that he knew just about everyone had peeked in to watch his tutoring session at one point or another, so Haruka already knew how it was going. He was touched she asked, though. "I am hoping it'll all come back so I don't have to lose too much time covering things I already learned once."

Hina smiled at him. "If you can remember how to make cake, I am sure you'll remember the rest in time, too."

Keitaro nodded. "If only I was as good at fixing things up. Looks like a lot of work ahead of me."

"We can start tomorrow."


End file.
